tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Suzaku
"The look in his eyes - I know that look. The look of torment that comes from bottling up a lie. That's why I joined the Britannian Army: for redemption. So that the tragedy wouldn't repeat itself." TW: murder, suicidal ideation RETIRE INFO: Character - Retire, Dragon - Adopt NAME: Suzaku GENDER: Cis male PRONOUNS: he/him/his ORIENTATION: Biromantic bisexual BIRTHDATE: Late summer 2746 AGE: 20 as of spring 2767 LOCATION: High Reaches Weyr OCCUPATION: Wingrider WING: Moonshot EYES: Green HAIR: Brown HEIGHT AND BUILD: 5’ 9”, skinny-athletic PLAY-BY: Suzaku Kururugi (Code Geass) FULL APPEARANCE: Suzaku is pretty, but in a more cute and down-to-earth way than Lelou. His brown hair is usually adorably messy, and on the increasingly rare occasions that he smiles genuinely, his green eyes light up. More and more, though, he can be found with a surly or serious expression, eyes shadowed by doubt and regret. It comes a surprise to many how athletic and fast he is. He keeps his clothes in far better order than his hair, and prefers elegant black or white outfits that cover most of his body. Underneath, it's more than clear that he's been trained for speed and precision. PERSONALITY: At his core, Suzaku is an idealist. He believes that the world can be changed to become a better place through peaceful means, but he won't hesitate to use violence if he deems it necessary. He can come across as a bit of a hypocrite sometimes. He views both the current anti-metallic sentiment in High Reaches and the traditional color hierarchy in contempt; he wants to prove that every color has equal value. The thought of Impressing gold has never entered his mind, so he's set his sights on bronze, wanting to redeem metallics for the people of the Reaches. It's easy to create cracks in his personality, make him turn into the very thing he loathes. He tends to devote himself utterly to the people and causes he loves, and when these are torn from him, he will turn violent and bitter in an attempt to avenge them. He carries his guilt for his father's death with him always and puts himself into harm's way deliberately. He subconsciously hopes this will avenge his father through his own demise. He won't ever take his own life, viewing it as cowardly, but would not mind being killed honorably in battle. On an everyday basis, he's obedient to his superiors and polite to most, except Lelou. His fellow candidate and war victim brings out the best - and worst - in him, and Suzaku won't hesitate to vent his anger and self-hatred at Lelou. He's still working out his feelings toward the other boy - they're a complicated tangle at the best of times - but is finding himself snapping at Lelou...almost flirtatiously. He is very confused and a bit angry at this new development. He is ultimately a creature of instinct, driven by his intuition rather than any careful forethought and planning. This makes him a savage and unpredictable fighter, but also allows his emotions to take control of him, leading him to rash decisions time and time again. FAMILY: G'nbu (biological father, deceased), Kaguya (cousin), Tohdoh (foster father) SIGNIFICANT OTHER: Lelou BIRTHPLACE: High Reaches Weyr HISTORY: Born into a lineage of bronzeriders and brownriders, Suzaku was raised with the weights of hope and expectation upon his shoulders. G'nbu, a brownrider, lived up to his family's heritage and was mostly occupied with the war, but still made time to visit his son in the creche when he could. His foster father, a wherhandler, held different views, and Suzaku found himself conflicted. Ultimately, he sided with Tohdoh's views, and when G'nbu told him of D'go's plan to call for Fort's surrender through a show of overwhelming force on the part of High Reaches, Suzaku blindly rushed to stop him. He cut his father's straps in places that would weaken them, but did not expect the news that G'nbu had fallen, quite literally. Perhaps he'd thought his father would check his straps. Probably, he wasn't thinking at all. Before that mess, though, he met Lelou when the other boy was exiled to High Reaches. They became uneasy friends, even more so after G'nbu's death. The murder he'd committed weighed on him, and though Suzaku never told anyone what he'd done - he had better sense than to be branded and cast out Holdless, if only for the sake of his cousin - he sensed a kindred spirit in the other boy, a drive to protect and redeem by any means necessary. Those feelings have changed lately into something else, something he's still figuring out. He just wants to be left alone to forsk some fish in peace, but recent events and Cornelia's arrival to High Reaches make this an unlikely possibility. UPDATES * Summer? 2765 - Suzaku and Lelou finally become weyrmates. The lighter-sleeping candidates are rather displeased. * Fall 2765 - Suzaku goes to Semaca to Stand for the mystery egg and is whacked in the junk by gold Nebulaeth. * Winter 2765 - Suzaku Stands for the Etudes hatching and is whacked in the junk by bronze Zalth. * Winter 2765 - Suzaku Stands for another Semacan mystery egg and breaks his streak! He is not whacked in the junk! * Spring 2766 - Suzaku is whacked in the junk by Monty's firelizard, brown Rozen. Monty semi-forcibly transfers him from High Reaches to Semaca soon afterward. * Spring 2766 - Suzaku Stands for the Sol hatching and is whacked in the junk by brown Wisketoth. Later, he Impresses brown Rath. There is a lot of crying. * Summer 2767 - In his first Threadfall as a graduated rider, he sees the result of Isith stealing Lelou's pants, and is a little too obviously pleased. Category:Brownriders Category:High Reaches Weyr